


Hit by an Angel

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime





	Hit by an Angel

Jack really did not want to go to work.

When the Halloween season rolled around, he thought it was a good idea to earn some extra money and work at one of the local haunted houses.  It was a good idea in theory, but it was a strenuous job with long hours and constant movement.

**_I'm getting too fat and lazy for this like for real._ **

His job was to lie in this closed, creepy-ass casket and when people were walking by, break through and scare them.  

Most people nearly jumped through the ceiling but some took a swipe at him, which was a dick move if he had his opinion.

But he dragged his lazy ass out of bed and showed up at work with coffee and bags under his eyes.

The bags were fine, they add to the horror that was his face.  Maybe they wouldn’t have to put makeup on him.

Costume on and makeup on his face, he lied in his coffin, ready to spring to his feet.  

The first couple of hours went along just as they always did, but then the man who would become his boyfriend decided that he would vlog himself going through the haunted house as a way to entertain his subscribers during Halloween.

Jack was settled into his coffin comfortably when he heard footsteps again.  It was almost his time to shine.

He could hear a male talking, but he couldn't hear anyone with him so he assumed that someone was just trying to calm themselves as they tried to weave through the house.

**_Well, this will be a bad day for that poor bastard._ **

As soon as he was close enough, Jack jumped out, screaming and slashing around, putting a little extra effort into that one.  Unfortunately, the guy he scared the shit out of was holding a camera and as soon as Jack jumped, the guy spun around and accidentally smacked him in the nose with it. 

**_Holy fucking flapjacks.  That hurt like a bitch thank you for lodging my nose into my brain._ **

Jack fell back and tears sprung to his eyes and curses flew from his mouth.  Stumbling to regain his composure, he flipped over and fell out of the coffin he was supposed to be a part of.  

The guy ran around to check if Jack was alright.

"Shit.  Fuck. I'm such a dingus.  I'm so sorry, are you alright? Holy shit are you bleeding?"

_**Is this a fuckin angel looking down at me?  Did this asshole lodge my nose so far into my face that it stabbed me in the brain?** _

Jack meant to say this in his head, but his mouth was still a little bit off and he said the previous thought out loud.

Blushing furiously, the guys snorted and said, "No, you're not dead, I didn't hit you that hard.  You're talking crazy, come on, do you guys have a nurse?"

**_I'd rather you look after me_ **

"Yeah, they're outside, I'll get there on my own."

"After you called me an angel and asked if I killed you? Nah, I'm going with you."

**_You're going to be my guardian angel? Are you willing to hang up that halo for a few hours?_ **

"My name is Mark, by the way.  Come on, let’s get you to the medical professionals."

"Jack"  

Mark pulled him to his feet, grabbed his camera that was still filming and practically dragged Jack through the haunted house and to the nurse.  While Jack was getting a check-up, Mark would not leave his side.

"Well, Mr. McLoughlin, you're fine, but you should consider taking the night off, we already have someone taking your place.  Just enjoy the rest of your night alright?"

Jack's shoulders slumped at the nurse’s words.

Mark looked down in what Jack assumed was guilt and Jack felt his heart sink a bit.  He looked like a kicked puppy.

 ** _It should be illegal to be that God Damn adorable I mean seriously I'm offended._ **

As they were walking out of the house, Mark began to apologize profusely.  He obviously felt horrible for accidentally hitting Jack.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Might as well throw caution to the wind.  Fuck it.  

"Are you opposed to commercialism?"

"....um, not really, no."

"So, how about some Starbucks with an undead man."

".....I hit you in the nose and you ask me on a date."

"There's nothing better to do, and if my zombie ass is going to bang any mythical creature, I rather it be an angel."

Mark went scarlet but accepted his offer anyway.  



End file.
